Many devices, such as Large Format Printers, need to meet several saving power consumption regulations like Energy Star or EuP. This can be achieved through the usage of different low power states. These power states adapt to the regulation demands, from the point of view of maximum power allowed and minimum user functionality. The amount of regulatory requirements and therefore the different low power states needed in the system change and increase year by year, making the electronics architecture much more complex and requiring the frequent addition of new system power states.